


Silence

by M1stress



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stress/pseuds/M1stress
Summary: Sean got distracted during a job and you end up getting hurt. His guilt starts to eat him alive until you go see him to set things straight.
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader, Sean MacGuire/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we are, I finally fulfilled my destiny and wrote a Sean fic. But honestly, people seem to forget that Sean is actually a really emotional person, and there are nearly no stories out there about it. So me, being the emotional bitch that I am, obviously decided to fix that. Let me know what you think because I might write more stuff like this, I'm also open to requests ;)

It was a simple score, really. 

Just go into town, rob the bank and get out. No big deal. 

But right now, you were painfully riding in the back of Arthur's horse, back to Clemens Point because there was a bullet hole right on your left leg. 

It was supposed to be simple, but with Sean, things were never simple. 

You, Arthur, Sean, Charles, and Javier went to rob the bank. Sean stayed as a lookout, but when who knows what distracted him, you ended up getting shot on the leg and the whole shooting started. With Sean having to be dragged away from the line of fire by Charles. 

Everyone managed to get out just fine, well, except for you. When everyone arrived at camp you were seconds away from fainting. 

"Nice n easy now, girl" Arthur said as he took you down from the back of his horse and carried you to your bed. 

He called Mrs.Grimshaw and Hosea to take care of your injured leg.

And for the first time ever, Sean was quiet. He didn't have any words to say. As soon as he heard the shot and saw you fall in front of that bank his heart dropped to his feet, he knew he fucked up. Everything happened in slow motion and he wasn't able to move a muscle, that's when Charles had to step in and drag him away from the gunshots. 

The entire ride back to camp he kept glancing at you at each second that passed, just to make sure you were still awake. Still there. But he still couldn't manage to say a word. 

And right now, seeing you there, laying on your bed as Hosea patches up your leg, your clothes all bloodied and your skin pale. He feels useless. No, he feels worse than useless. He feels guilty, and he knows he's right. Because if he had just done his goddamn job you wouldn't be in this situation, in this pain. 

He wanted to get closer, to see if you were doing better, but he didn't feel like he had the right to. He stayed a couple of feet away from your tent, just watching as the people took care of you. He kept fidgeting his feet and playing with his hands like he didn't know what to do. And truth be told, he actually didn't. 

You and Sean weren't a thing. You had kissed him once, during a party, both of you were kinda drunk. But he remembers, he remembers how soft your lips were, how his heart picked up its pace as soon as you began to lean closer. He remembers how he wanted to confess his real feelings to you the next day, but he saw you talking to Javier, and maybe that wasn't the right time. Maybe the kiss was a mistake and you didn't feel the same. 

Well, he never got to know. He never truly had the courage to ask and he certainly wasn't going to do it now. 

* * *

You don't see Sean for the next fifteen days. 

You were recovering, slowly but surely. You could walk already, a little wobbly but it was better than nothing. Although you never wandered too far from your tent. But today your curiosity had the better of you and you wandered off to find Sean. It had been days since you saw him and it was very unlike him to stay away from you, especially when you were somehow hurt. 

Sean told himself he was doing you a favor. It hurt, to stay away like that. It hurt because he missed you and he wanted to see if you were okay. But he presumed that you wouldn't want much to do with him after what happened. So staying away was the least he could do. 

He had been quieter these last days. Barely talking at all. Which was completely out of character for him. Everyone in camp was noticing but when they asked him about it, he would just brush it off like it was nothing. Honestly, he didn't feel like talking, that's all. Most days he would wake up with a strange feeling inside, and it would stay until nightfall. 

You didn't have to walk that far to find Sean. He was staying on the shore by the water, a little away from camp, but not too much. Apparently lost in thought, looking at the reflection of the sun on the water. You had to admit that he looked quite beautiful, without his hat, his hair was flowing with the light breeze. And the sunlight kissed his skin just right. 

You approached him slowly, not that you could walk any faster, but the people in camp did warn you that he was acting... Different. 

Once you were close to him, you greeted him with a soft "hey" 

Sean felt a chill ran down his spine when he heard your voice, he would recognize it anywhere. His head snapped in your direction and he just stared at you for a few seconds. 

He eventually managed a quiet "hey" back, but his eyes soon fell to the ground. Were you here to scold him? Tell him how he messed up again and let you down? He had already told himself that plenty of times on the last days, but he figured that you deserved the chance to say it yourself. 

"I um... I haven't seen you in these last few days. Is everything alright?" You asked as you took tentative steps towards him until there was only a short space between you two. 

The proximity made him nervous. But he gulped and answered "yeah, sure. Just... Just fine" 

He was gripping the end of his jacket out of nervousness, his eyes couldn't really stop anywhere but every now and again he would steal a glance at your face. God, he missed you. He was so worried when you got shot, what if that was it? And it would be his fault. And seeing you here now, so close. It felt like all those feelings he had been bottling up inside himself on these last days came crashing over all at once. It was overwhelming, it's not like he had much experience in this matter. 

You squinted your eyes at him "okay then. Look Sean-" 

You tried to speak but he cut you off with a quiet "I'm sorry" 

If you weren't staying so close, you probably would've missed it. When you looked up your heart clenched at the sight of him. His expression read pure sadness and guilt, and his light green eyes were starting to water. 

When the first tear fell from his eyes he whispered again "I'm so sorry" 

You didn't need an explanation, you knew what he was talking about. And the reason why he stayed away and was acting differently was clear as day now. 

You shook your head and said in a low tone "it wasn't your fault". Already bringing your arms up to envelop him in a warm embrace. 

His arms clung to you like you were his lifeline. His head rested in the crook of your neck and you soon felt your shirt and skin start to get wet from his tears. You gently combed your fingers through his hair, trying to reassure him that it was alright. But he kept mumbling nonstop apologies in the middle of the sobs that were starting to wreck his body. 

You tightened your grip on him and said in a more serious tone "Sean, it wasn't your fault. You saw how many lawmen showed up, it was just an accident. I don't blame you, it's alright" 

It seemed like you finally managed to get to him because he stopped talking, all that could be heard were his silent sobs. He wanted to look into your eyes and tell you how he felt, how scared he was, how worried he was, he wanted to ask how you were feeling and how you were recovering. But he couldn't bring himself to let go of you, not yet. He had missed you so much, he was so scared of the possibility of never being able to hold you again that right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of your body pressed tightly again his. Just for a little longer. 

And you would hold him. Geez, you probably needed that just as much as he does. 

After a while, you heard his hoarse voice speak up again "I thought I was gonna lose ya". He curled himself in your grip, even more, trying to get as close as possible. 

You've always loved his voice, his accent. It was one of the best things about him. But hearing him sound this broken, it hurt. 

"It alright Sean. I'm here, I'm fine" you pulled back to look him in the face. His green eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he looked tired. You cleaned the tear stains on his cheeks with your thumbs, he leaned on your touch. It was so soft. 

"I missed you, my cute Irish boy" you said with a gentle voice. 

He chuckled, giving you that goofy smile of his. You had to smile too at how adorable he looked. It was quite the sight, his eyes were red, cheeks flushed, but his smile was so genuine. 

"I like you. I... I really like you" there it was, he finally said it. If he didn't say it now, he probably would never build up the courage again. 

For some seconds the only things that could be heard were the gentle flow of the water and the rustling of the grass from the wind. Sean looked at you with those big hopeful eyes, his lips partly open, waiting for an answer. 

You let out a tiny chuckle and a big smile formed on your lips "I really like you too" 

His eyes widened for a moment, a part of him was expecting rejection somehow "r-really?" 

You bit your lower lip and nodded. Slowly bringing your head closer to his. When your noses touched his breath hitched and he gulped, he slowly closed his eyes and waited. Your lips met his in a gentle kiss, just a touch at first, his lips were soft, a little chapped but so gentle. He felt like if he made any sudden movements he would wake up and all of this would be a dream. His hands still remained at your waist, gently tugging at your shirt. Your hands slowly made their way to the nape of his neck, caressing his soft hair there. The kiss got a little more passionate, but you couldn’t remember the last time someone kissed you with such gentleness. Your lips moved in perfect synchrony until you had to pull back in need of air. 

You leaned your foreheads together and just stayed close for a while. Sean had an adorable smile on his face when you opened your eyes. You reached up and pulled his orange hair behind his ear, his eyes kept scanning your face for any signs that this might not be real. But he didn't find any. 

* * *

Right now you were sitting against the remains of a boat by the shore, Sean was leaning against your chest while you messed with his hair. You had been talking for the past hours, enjoying the presence of each other. He looked much more relaxed now, his face held no traces of worry. 

The sun was going down already, the water reflected the sunset and there was a light breeze passing. It was peaceful. 

After a while, Sean noticed a different feeling on his hair. 

"Are you braiding me hair?" 

You chuckled "yeah, it looks good on you" 

He let out a cute laugh and leaned his head back and onto your shoulder, looking up to see your face. His eyes held pure affection. 

"Oh, I love ya" he said in a soft tone. 

You smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead, making him close his eyes at the sweet gesture. You brought your arms around his shoulder and in front of his chest and hugged him closer. 

"I love you too"


End file.
